


A Love As Cold As Ice (Mr Freeze)

by SilverHalos88



Series: Batman: The Knightless Day [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Cold, Cute, F/M, Lab Sex, Laboratories, Mutation, Research, Science, She Might Be More Dangerous Than Him..., the futurists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHalos88/pseuds/SilverHalos88
Summary: For Richard Wintum, its all about the science. If he just got the chance to pursue his vision, he knows he could change the world for the better. That was what the Futurists offered. They just never mentioned what the cost might be. He is just glad he doesn't have to pay it alone...“In times of crisis and doubt, people have always looked to heroes to guide them. They give us hope and strength, offer us a place of safety in a world that often seems as if it has gone insane. But what if that desire for a saviour was in itself a threat? What if in trying to find the light, you only ended up deeper in the dark? As conspiracy clashes with reality and ‘The Futurists’ begin to make their final move, the world of the Dark Knight will come to realise only one thing is certain: truth is fragile thing, and sometimes it might be best to leave the lies alone…”
Relationships: Nora Fries/Victor Fries
Series: Batman: The Knightless Day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212179
Kudos: 1





	A Love As Cold As Ice (Mr Freeze)

It hurt at first. It always hurt at first, even after the hundredth time. Over the years they had made many attempts at making the procedure smoother, but nothing had ever stuck. In the end all they could do was make it faster, to get past the pain as quickly as they could and into the real process of transformation. It was a violent act that distorted the body, tore and rebuilt flesh, created structures that had no right existing in any human form. Many had questioned them in the past, challenged them even for control of the process, though one thing had never been in doubt.  
The process had never let them down.  
Richard Wintum smiled as he looked through the microscope. The latest version of the serum was progressing nicely. It bonded with the cells in a different, more efficient manner, while presenting a clearer interface to the user. All the user had to do would focus on the form they wanted to take, and the serum would do the rest. In the past, certain forms had required extra drugs to help it take shape, but not now. It wasn’t a breakthrough, but more a perfection of a technology that had taken them years to develop. It was just another step towards the goal. Richard’s smile grew larger at the thought. There was only one thing in the world that made him happier than cracking a hard problem.  
“How’s the formula, honey?” A voice said from behind him.  
And there it was.   
Richard slowly spun around in his chair and took in a deep breath of cool air. The temperature in the lab was always on the cold side, and as much as he loved the feel of it against his skin, that wasn’t the focus of his attention. No, it was something much more subtle than that, a scent on the air that sent waves of pleasure through him. It was the scent of her perfume. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek before he could say anything. It made him feel more alive than anything else.  
“I think we’re almost there.” Richard said as she pulled away from him. She smiled lovingly at him, and he felt his heart skip a beat.  
Zoe was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. He still couldn’t believe she was his wife, and imagining his life without her was all but impossible. There was no way he could do this without her, despite how much he believed in the cause. He and the other Futurists were going to change the world. That had been their goal right from the very start, though given their methods, he could forgive people for not understanding that. Lesser people could never see the big picture, could never understand the worth of the sacrifices that those above them were forced to make in order to secure the future of them all. It was sad, when you knew the truth of it, and he pitied those who didn’t understand. Though he knew that wouldn’t stop him. His peers had always called him cold hearted, but it was simpler than that. It was the most logical way to be.  
“Do you think it’ll make sleeping in a tube any easier? I know I’m not always needed but damn, those things make me claustrophobic after a while.” Zoe teased.  
“Hey, don’t try me. My cryo gear is right there in the next lab.” Richard said, gesturing towards the sliding glass door.  
“Alright, Mr Freeze, bring it. You know I love it when you’re blue.”   
Mr Freeze.   
Zoe had chosen the name for him. She had chosen a lot of the details for his alter ego. The name ‘Victor Fries’, a reference to some half-forgotten private joke, always made the two of them laugh, and when the need had arisen for him to take on an identity of his own, she had convinced him to use his knowledge of cryogenics as a base. He had been so scared the first time he had positioned the needle of the injector next to his neck, but she had been with him the entire way. She’d even insisted in joining him in the effort, weaving herself into his role with a gleeful ease that was as beautiful to watch as it was troubling. If he worked with the Futurists out of desire to change the world, he was half convinced that she did because it was something different from the everyday grind.   
“I can’t believe we’re taking it up a level.” Zoe said as her eyes went distant, the excitement in her voice filling the lab.  
“It’ll be a remarkable step forward if we can pull it off.” Richard agreed, glancing at the progress bar on the computer next to him. Zoe pushed herself up from the counter she was resting on.   
“Remarkable isn’t even the word my love. Think of the resources we’ll have, the things we can achieve. We’ll be able to take our research to the next level, make discoveries that will change everything.” She beamed with happiness, gesturing with her arms to emphasis her point. Richard nodded.  
“I agree. The amount of people we’ll be able to help will be vastly improved.” He said proudly. Zoe frowned.   
“I mean, yeah, sure, but come on Richard. No more hiding in the shadows, no more having to pass up the recognition that should have been ours right from the beginning. We’ll be rock stars of the science world. And then we can start the real developments and projects.”   
“Hey, I kind of like our little university lab. It’s cold but cosy, especially with the right company. Even if the Senator insists we keep things low key. We’re still some of the leading scientists in our field.” He said with a smile. She stared at him, but couldn’t resist his smile. She relaxed a little, but Richard continued to look at her.  
“What is it?” He asked, knowing there was still something on her mind. She didn’t even hesitate.  
“It’s him. Batman. He’s been a lot more active lately, almost on the verge of being unpredictable. What if he tries to stop us?” Richard reached out and took his wife’s hand.   
“Don’t worry, the Senator already has a plan. And even if he doesn’t, I won’t let anything happen to you.” The two shared a smile.  
“You know, I think everyone else has gone home for the evening.” She said as a naughty smile crossed her face. Without waiting for a response she crossed over to him and climbed onto his lap. As her fingers started to unbutton his shirt, Richard closed his eyes and let the feeling of her lips on his wash away his every other thought. All of a sudden, the lab didn’t seem as cold.


End file.
